Voices echo in the soul
by eunice14
Summary: Maka una chica normal que después de un evento inesperada se ve envuelta en una guerra entre vampiros. En el cual conocerá amigos y el significado del amor
1. Inicio

**Voices echo in the soul**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, le pertenece a ****Atsushi Okubo**

**Hola a Todos esta historia la hice en un momento de inspiración, solo espero y le agrade se que mi otra historia no la he continuado por que no he tenido tiempo, les prometo justificarla. Dependiendo de sus reseñas es como subiré la continuación de mi historia acepto de todo criticas a plausos. Tomando en cuenta todas sus sugerencias gracias .  
**

Todos los días eran los mismos desde que tengo memoria, aun no le encontrado sentido a la vida, después de todo parecía como si mi vida estuviera maldita cuando las cosas empezaban a salir bien siempre sucedía una desgracia. Por eso las personas que estaban a mi alrededor siempre se alejaban, incluso me pusieron un apodo "Maka mala suerte". Al principio lloraba a escondidas pero ahora me he logrado refugiar en mis amados libros. Cada vez que no tengo nada que hacer o alguien se burla de mi prefiero leer un libro que me saca de mi horrible realidad y me transporta a un mundo en donde yo puedo vivir tranquila y feliz.

Aunque hay una etapa de mi vida que recuerdo con amor cuando aun mis padres vivían. Esos días aun los anhelo aunque mi vida escolar fuera un fiasco, sabia que al regresar de la escuela Mama me estaría esperando con una gran sonrisa y sus palabras de aliento. Mientras que mi Papa siempre trataba de tratarme como una princesa.

Pero como todo en mi vida acaba en una desgracia, ellos murieron en un accidente dejándome huérfana a la edad de 14 años. Ahora cada vez que llego a casa solo puedo apreciar las cuatro paredes, ya nadie me recibe con una sonrisa, ahora nadie me muestra amor ni afecto.

Mi única amiga es una chica llamada Chrona aunque ella es un poco rara, le tiene miedo a todo pero es la única que me ha brindado su amistad sincera, por lo regular la gente suele asustarse ya que siempre que salgo a caminar o cuando estoy a solas siento que alguien me sigue, sé que es una tontería pero siento que me vigilan desde que tengo memoria me pasa esto, pero algo me dice que no tiene buenas intenciones.

-kaaa…. Maka Maka.

-¡Eh¡ Que pasa chrona.- Despertando de mi sueño. Dirigiendo la mirada hacia mí amiga Chrona.

-Maka que te paso parase como si te hubieras desconectado de este mundo.- Mirándome con preocupación.

Yo solo le dedique una sonrisa.– No me pasa nada solo que estaba pensando en todo lo que me ha sucedido en mi vida.- recargando mi cabeza en mi brazo y mirando por la ventana que se encontraba a mi lado.

Solo soltó un suspiro- Solo te digo que no te duermas en clase si Marie-sensei te ve, te regañara o te sacara de la clase. Solo moví la cabeza en señal de que había entendido la advertencia sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

Se escucho el timbre de salida, me levante de la banca acomode mis cosas y acompañe a chrona a la puerta de salida.

-Nos vemos mañana Chrona.- Me despedí de ella y tome el rumbo de todos los días. Veía a toda la gente pasar, sus actividades, alguna que otra parejita juguetona. Solo suspire pensando cuando iba a encontrar a una persona que me hiciera igual de feliz

Ya podía ver mi casa desde lejos cuando sentí que un escalofrió me invadía todo el cuerpo. Sentí que de nuevo alguien me perseguía, acelere el paso hasta que vi que estaba enfrente de la puerta de mi casa, entre corriendo y cerré la puerta de un jalón.

Corrí hacia mi habitación de un brinco di a mi cama y me tape hasta la cabeza con la cobija, tenia miedo cada vez mi acosador se acercaba mas a mi, empecé a llorar hasta que me quede dormida.

En otro lugar se apreciaba a tres hombres de rodillas uno era albino de ojos rubís, el otro tenia el pelo negro de ojos miel y por ultimo un hombre de pelo azul ojos negros y una estrella en el hombro.

-Padre dime que vamos hacer con Ashura.-Mirando al hombre que tenia enfrente el cual tenia una mascara blanca muy peculiar en vuelto con una capa negra que no dejaba ver mas haya de su rostro.

-Tenemos que atraparlo antes de que cometa otro asesinato en contra de los humanos especiales.-Dirigiendo su mirada a los tres jóvenes.

-¡No te preocupes Shinigami-sama para eso esta su dios que los librara de su pena! niajajajajajaja.-Levantándose y poner su típica pose de dios.

-Callate Black Star me pones de nervios, estamos hablando de un asunto serio y tu sales con tus estupideces de ser dios.-Posando sus ojos rubís en el peli azul.

-Dejenlo chicos, se ha visto merodeando en una ciudad llamada Death City, aun no sabemos el motivo pero quiero que lo investiguen.

-Si Shinigami-sama.-Yéndose a Death City.

Detrás de Shinigami estaba un hombre vestido de traje de color negro.

-Shinigami-sama por que Ashura-sama estará matando a los humanos especiales.

-Por obvia razones Mosquito-kun es por que si ello nosotros los vampiros no podríamos reproducirnos, ya que si ellos eso seria imposible.-Tomando una pose firme y seria.

Sentí los primeros rayos del sol que se posaban en mi rostro, me levante como todos los días me bañe, me cambie, acomode mis cosas y tome mi mochila con rumbo a la escuela.

Cuando cruce la puerta puerta del salón sentía las miradas de mis compañeros unas burlonas y otras de terror. Cuando me tropecé con un pie, levante mi mirada y pude ver a Kim burlándose.

-Aparte de que traes mala suerte, eres una torpe.-Terminando su frase todo el salón se burlo de mi, yo solo me limite a pararme y sentarme en mi respectivo lugar junto a Chrona.

-Maka te encuentras bien.- Dirigiendo una mirada preocupada yo solo le sonreí afirmando que me encontraba bien aunque la verdad era otra yo solo quería que ya terminara la clase.

Terminando las clases le pedí a Chrona que me acompañara hasta la esquina de mi casa.

-Lo siento mucho Chrona por hacerte venir hasta acá.-Inclinándome para pedir mis mas sinceras disculpas.

-No no te preocupes esta bien no se lidiar con las disculpas.-Le dedique una sonrisa y ella me la regreso.- Maka no te preocupes a lo mejor es imaginación tuya.

-Eso espero.-Me despedí de Chrona entre a mi casa saque uno de mis amados libros y me puse a leerlo.

-¡Ya termine!- Bostece, mire al reloj y di un salto al ver la hora, aunque no me preocupa ya que mañana no tengo clases, guarde mis cosas, cene, me lave y me dispuse adormir. Cuando escuche ruidos en la cocina me levante despacio como si fuera un ninja de anime.

Tome una escoba, me acerque y me pare en la puerta con una pose amenazante.- Quieto ahí.-Mire así todos lados, no había nadie me tranquilice y me reí de mi misma como si fuera hacer gran cosa con una escoba. Camine hacia las escaleras cuando vi que la luz de la sala estaba prendida me acerque y vi aun hombre de cabello negro y ojos negros sentado en mi sala como si fuera el dueño.

-¿Qué hace usted en mi casa? ¡Si no se va voy a llamar a la policía!-Mire al hombre retadoramente pero solo vi que él se rio de mi.

-Hay niña eres muy interesante pero un simple humano como tu no me puede hacer nada.-El hombre recargo su cabeza sobre su mano y sonrió. Yo sentí un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo.

-Ah que se refiere con simple humano.- El hombre se levanto y sin darme cuenta ya estaba en a lado mio se acercó a mi oído.-Soy un vampiro niña y vengo a matarte.

Yo no podía creer lo que este hombre decía estaba petrificada no podía articular ninguna palabra, cuando sentí que acerco sus labios a mi cuello. Yo reaccione rompiéndole la escoba en la cabeza. El solo se levanto y se empezó a reír.-Yo aun no quiero morir aquí.- Lo único que pude hacer fue correr hacia la puerta pero él ya estaba enfrente de ella.

-Vamos hacer una cosa niña te daré cinco minutos para que huyas de mi, si pasando esos cinco minutos yo te encuentro beberé toda tu sangre hasta que mueras.-Podía sentir que las lagrimas recorrían mi rostro, él se hizo aun lado y tome la perilla de mi puerta y salí corriendo. Hasta que llegue a un parque con la esperanza de encontrarme con alguien que me pudiera ayudar. Pero no había nadie, solo se podía escuchar el susurro del viento, me hinque y empecé a llorar y a gritar.-¡Por favor que alguien me ayude!

-Te encontré.- Yo lo mire petrificada yo no quería morir, yo le prometí a mis padres que sobreviviría a toda costa, tome lo que me quedaba de aire en los pulmones.-¡No quiero morir que alguien me ayude!

Vi como algo se acercaba al hombre a una gran velocidad estrellándolo contra el suelo, levantando una nube de polvo, cuando se disolvió vi a un hombre alto de pelo blanco y con los ojos rubís.

-Que hace aquí ¡Soul Evans! – Dirigiendo su risa hacia el

-Vengo a deterne todos tus crímenes ¡Ashura! – Detrás de él aparecieron dos hombres mas.

-Ashura en nombre de mi padre ¡Te arresto por los múltiples asesinatos de humanos especiales!

-Jaja no lo creo Kid esto lo dejaremos asi por ahora.- Se volteo hacia mi.- Nos veremos otro día Maka Albarn de todos modos yo se todos tus movimientos.- Se alejó a gran velocidad, yo sentí que pasaba una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo.

-No podemos dejarlo escapar ¡Yo Black Star le dará su castigo y así cumpliré mi venganza!- el hombre llamado Kid lo tomo del hombro y le negó con la cabeza.

-Déjalo Black Star tenemos que ocuparnos de otro asunto.- Voltearon a verme yo estaba asustada mi cuerpo ya no podía mas y sentí como mis ojos se iban cerrando, deje caer mi cuerpo cuando sentí que alguien me cargaba entre sus brazos, lo mas que pude abrir mis ojos para ver quien era pude apreciar el rostro de mi salvador un hombre alto, de pelo blanco y ojos rubís.

-Es ella un humano especial.- Los dos hombre le vieron.

-Si puedes percibir su olor eso significa que.- Viendo a la chica.

-Ella es mi compañera.- Soul solo miro el rostro inocente le muchacha que tenia entre sus brazos y se la llevaron consigo.


	2. Alma

**Voices echo in the soul**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, le pertenece a ****Atsushi Okubo**

**Espero que el primer capitulo haya sido de su agrado. **

**-Alma-**

Sentí los primero rayos del sol caer sobre mi rostro, con pesadez abrí mis ojos voltee mi cabeza y vi una gran ventana que emitía los primeros rayos del sol, se escuchaba el canto de los pájaros. Gire mi cabeza para ver el techo de la habitación, pose mi mano sobre mi rostro tratando de recordar lo que había pasado. Me quede acostada por varios minutos tratando de recordar, hasta que todos las imágenes del día anterior se me vinieron a la mente, me abrase y empecé a llorar.

-cálmate maka, no te va pasar nada, prometiste nunca volver a llorar.- me dije a mi misma, trate de limpiarme las lagrimas, me levante. Me sorprendí cuando vi que no estaba en mi habitación, era una habitación grande, con cortinas de seda color rojo, la cama tenía sabanas blancas, un ventanal más grande que yo. Me acerque a la ventana, recorrí el vidrio pase al balcón y pude apreciar un gran jardín.

-Donde diablos estoy.-Entre de nuevo a la habitación, camine hacia un espejo y note que ni si quiera llevaba mi pijama, llevaba una bata blanca que dejaba ver mis piernas y mi pelo suelto. Me sonroje un poco por que jamás en mi vida había llevado ropa tan fina.

Camine hacia la puerta, podía sentir mis pies desnudos pisar el frio piso de la habitación. Me asome por la puerta cuidadosamente, cuando vi que no había nadie deje salir todo mi cuerpo, solo había un pasillo, camine sobre el si un rumbo fijo, me percate que había muchas habitaciones cada una parecía estar tan vacía, fui avanzando poco a poco, me di mi tiempo para analizar cada rincón de la gran casa, al final del pasillo estaban unas escaleras, recargue en el barandal y vi todos los lujos que rodeaban la casa con todos sus sirvientes.

-Esto es una ¡Mansión!-Grite tan fuerte que se empezaron asomar las personas que se encargaban de ella.

-Maka-sama se encuentra bien, se le apetece algo de desayunar.-Yo voltee a ver quien era la persona que me llamaba así y vi a un hombre vestido de un traje de color negro como de unos 30 años, alto de pelo negro y ojos azules.

-¿Maka-sama?- Se arrodillo ante mí y me beso la mano, con una rosa azul en su mano. Me tomo el rostro y con una típica sonrisa de galán.

-No dude en pedirme lo que quiera o lo que le apetezca.-Yo me quede sorprendía era mi imaginación o el señor me estaba coqueteando.

-Este amable señor me podría decir que hago aquí jejeje.-Me solto y tomo una posición firme.- Soul-sama la trajo al parecer usted había sufrido un accidente y la trajo aquí.

-¿Soul? Donde lo podría encontrar.-En su despacho esta bajando las escaleras a la derecha.- Ok.- Baje corriendo las escaleras di vuelta a la derecha y vi una puerta grande de madera la empuje y vi al hombre que me salvo ayer, estaba sentado enfrente de un gran escritorio con un café y un periódico en la mano.

-Que nadie te enseño a tocar la puerta.-dejo de mirar el periódico que tenia entre las manos, y dirigió a hacia a mi eso ojos rubís, que demostraban melancolía ya la vez alivio. Por dios maka que estas diciendo. Corrí hasta su escritorio y con fuerza puse mi mano.

-Dime ¿quien te dijo que me trajeras aquí? Y otra ¿quienes son ustedes?- Lo mire de frente solo él se limito a poner una sonrisa torcida.

-Que nadie te enseño a ser un poco agradecida si no hubiera sido por nosotros ahorita estarías en tu velorio, segunda somos vampiros y como estas en mi casa quiero que me trates con respeto y propiedad.-Me quede muda ya no sabia ni que contestarle, solo quería que saber lo que estaba pasando pero no sabia como preguntarlo.

-Bueno pues muchas gracias yo me retiro a mi casa.- Me voltee lo mas brusco que pude y estaba a punto de irme.-Estas segura que te quieres ir, aquí Ashura no te va hacer daño y estarías a mi cuidado.

Solo de escuchar ese nombre sentía miedo, pero de alguna manera el tenia razón si me iba seguro el me va a matar.- Pero que quieres a cambio.

-Nada, tómalo como si estuviera averiguando por que él te esta persiguiendo. –Se levanto de su asiento y se puso enfrente de mí, yo infle mis cachetes.

-Me llamo Soul Evans y tengo 300 años.-Yo me quede boqui abierta al escuchar eso, él puso mi mano sobre mi barbilla y me cerro la boca.

Yo me la tome para sobármela.-Soy Maka Albarn, tengo 17 año y voy en segundo año de preparatoria.-El acerco su rostro al mio, yo sentí como se me subían los colores a la cabeza.-Sabes tienes unos hermosos ojos.

-Que atrevido.-le di una bofetada con toda mi fuerza, pero el no sintió nada. De la impresión ni sentí el dolor de mi mano. El tomo mi mano y la vendo con un pañuelo.

-Tranquilízate no te voy hacer daños, solo quiero que te sientas a gusto estando aquí.-Me sonroje tanto que no pude pronunciar ninguna palabra el solo me dedico una sonrisa tan cálida que me hacia sentir protegida y confiada, sentía que ya tenia toda una vida conociéndolo.

-Oye despierta, sé que soy irresistible pero al menos no seas tan obvia.- yo solté una risa, aunque el me miro algo enojado.

-No te enojes no me estoy burlando de ti, si no que por fin me siento con la libertad de poder reír.- El acerco su mirada a la mía, yo podía sentir su respiración, de nuevo poso esos ojos rubís sobre mi sentí el poder de leer esos ojos, me mostraban una gran tristeza y preocupación como si algo les hubiera sucedido que lo hayan orillado a permanecer solo.

-Soul-sama el desayuno ya esta listo.- Nos separamos y movimos nuestras cabezas nerviosos.

No se por qué siento este sentimiento por alguien que apenas lo acabo de conocer, avance un poco cuando sentí que su mano jalaba la mía.

-Cuando termines de desayunar necesito que me acompañes a ver a Shinigami-sama.- Yo voltea verlo y dudosa - ¿Shinigami-sama?

- Si el rey de los vampiros.- Me quede sorprendida. Dios que he hecho yo que ahora estoy rodeada de gente anormal, si te ofendido perdóname pero déjame vivir una vida normal.

-Oye estas bien, te desconectas mucho de este mundo.-con una gotita al estilo anime, en lo que yo seguía perdida en mi ruego por piedad a Dios.

Después del desayuno nos dirigimos al estacionamiento espere hasta que el mayordomo de Soul acerco la limosina, me hacia sentir como la princesa de un cuento, nos dirigimos a un bosque el cual era muy aterrador. Cuando entramos no sabíamos si era de noche o de día. Nos estacionamos enfrente de una gran mansión muy tenebrosa.

-Donde estamos Soul.- tomando el brazo de él, sentía como si me hubiera metido a una casa del terro.- Esta es la casa de shinigami-sama cada vez que encontramos a un humano especial se lo tenemos que dar a conocer.

Estábamos entrando a la mansión.- ¿Qué son los humanos especiales?-Son personas elegidas para ser compañeros de los vampiros, se dice que es con la única especie con la que podemos reproducirnos.

-Yo siempre pensé que ustedes con una simple mordida podían convertir a los humanos en vampiros.-El soltó una pequeña risa.-No están cierto, solo podemos convertir a los humanos especiales, para que se conviertan en nuestros compañeros por toda la eternidad.

Entramos a una sala, los sillones eran blancos de piel, con una mesita de centro. Soul me invito a sentarme y me miro.- Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo y con Ashura.-Que eres un humano especial y que por eso Ashura te esta persiguiendo.

-Entonces soy la compañera de Ashura.- Soul me miro muy enojado.- Claro que no, Ashura en estos últimos años se ha dedicado a matar a los humanos como tu pero la pregunta es ¿Por qué te ha mantenido viva tanto tiempo?

Yo me agache para que el no pudiera ver mi rostro.- Vaya suerte la mía.-Soul me miro intrigado por no poder saber lo que estaba pensando. Cuando se abrieron las puestas de la sala y aparecieron los dos hombre que me habían salvado. Junto a ellos se encontraba un hombre con una mascara blanca.

-Hola, holitas Soul-kun, Maka-chan.-Como se había enterado de mi nombre, quien se lo habrá dicho, solo vi como Kid se pega en la cara.

-Este Shinigami-sama le vengo a informar que ella es un humano especial.-Si ya vi su alma Soul-kun, entonces si tu puede percibir su olor eso significa que Maka-chan es la compañera de Soul.

Yo me quede tan impresionada mi salvador era el hombre predestinado para mi, el amor con el que desde niña había soñado. No Maka no te emociones recuerda que lo bueno siempre te dura poco.

-Maka.- Inmediatamente voltea a ver la voz que me llamaba era nada menos que de mi amiga Chrona.- Chrona ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es una historia muy larga Maka, solo te puedo decir que yo soy la compañera de Kid-kun y nos vamos a casar dentro de dos semanas.- dijo algo sonrojada al igual que Kid. Me sentía tan feliz por ella. Cuando se me vinieron unas imágenes de Chrona vestida de blanco rodeada de pétalos de rosa roja, manchada de sangre, tapándose sus lagrimas con sus manos. Enfrente de ella se encontraba Ashura tomando a Kid por el cuello.

-Maka estas bien.- Soul me tomo de los hombros

-Soul.- Lo último que vi fue el rostro de Soul lleno de preocupación.

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba en una aldea pequeña, podía ver que todos los aldeanos se llevaban bien todos estaban riendo, ayudándose y se veía a los niños jugar tranquilamente como si en el mundo no existiera la miseria. De pronto se empezaron a quemar cada una de las casa, la gente lloraba y gritaba por sus vidas, los niños corrían de la mano de sus padre. Cuando una gran luz callo sobre ellos, yo solo me tope los ojos, sin darme cuenta la luz se desvaneció. Yo abrí mis ojos y la aldea ya no se encontraba, solo estaban escombros, los aldeanos estaban en el suelo muertos, camine aterrorizada por ver que los aldeanos que acababa de ver sonriendo estaban ante mis pies fríos sin ninguna expresión en sus rostros. Me detuve al escuchar los gemidos de una niña, buscaba con la mirada el origen de ese llanto cuando enfrente de mi se encontraba una pequeña niña llorando de ojos color jade y su pelo cenizo. Esta niña se parecía tanto a mí, quise tocarla pero mi mano traspaso su pequeño rostro. La niña llevaba un vestido blanco el cual ya estaba rasgado y sucio. Su rostro tenía cortaduras y uno que otro moretón. Entre sus manos sostenía una muñeca. La cual tenia bordado sus ojos jades, su pelo cenizo y un vestido verde.

-Mami, papi ¿Dónde están?- Me tape la boca para no permitir que saliera algún gemido de dolor. Ella corrió y fui tras ella, sentía la necesidad de protegerla, cuando la alcance vi que se hinco enfrente de un cuerpo.

-Papi levántate tenemos que buscar a mama y huir de aquí.- El hombre no le contesto, él ya estaba muerto entre sus manos se encontraba una espada, la niña la tomo entre sus manos poniendo en su lugar a su muñeca entre sollozos- Papi prometo vengarte a ti, a mama y a todos los aldeanos.- se corto la mano dejo recorrer su sangre, se levanto y me miro firmemente.- Juro que algún día Matare a Ashura.- Mirándome con odio

Me desperté jadeando que significa esta pesadilla, quien es esa niña.

.

.

.

.

**Gracias a todos por dedicarle un poco de su tiempo, cualquier queja o sugerencia que deseen dar sera bien recibida. Espero que les haya gustado hasta la próxima.**


	3. Vision

**_Soul Eater no me pertenece ni sus personajes, solo los tomo prestados ;D_**

**_Hola perdón por la demora es que pasaron muchas cosas pero aquí esta la continuación._**

**_-Papi levántate tenemos que buscar a mama y huir de aquí.- El hombre no le contesto, él ya estaba muerto entre sus manos se encontraba una espada, la niña la tomo entre sus manos poniendo en su lugar a su muñeca entre sollozos- Papi prometo vengarte a ti, a mama y a todos los aldeanos.- se corto la mano dejo recorrer su sangre, se levanto y me miro firmemente.- Juro que algún día Matare a Ashura.- Mirándome con odio_**

Me desperté jadeando que significa esta pesadilla, quien es esa niña.

-Pero que significa.-me toque el rostro, pude sentir las gotas de sudor que caían en mis manos, sentía mi corazón latir a mil por hora. Voltee y vi a Soul recostado en una horilla de la cama, parecía un ángel, tenia una cara tan serena y tranquila, me hacia sentir como si con cualquier movimiento lo despertaría. Solté una pequeña risa, me destape, me levante de la cama para poder mover a Soul.

-Soul levántate, te vas a lastimar si duermes así.- le di leves toques en la espalda. El solo me dedico un gruñido.

**-**5 minutos por favor.-yo suspire y me reí.-mejor vente a costar conmigo.-Mirandome con esos ojos rubís que me volvían loca, oh dios que me esta pasando con el, sentí que los colores se me subían y sin pensarlo de di un Maka-chop. Se escucho en toda la mansión un fuerte grito de dolor.

Después lo corrí del cuarto a patadas y con una que otra amenaza, cerré la puerta con toda mi fuerza. Me deje tirar en el respaldo de la puerta y tome posición fetal, no entendía este sentimiento por una persona que acababa de conocer, no entendía por que siempre que me miraban sentía que me derretía, creo que me he enamorado de Soul.

-¡No puede ser no me puedo enamorar de un Idiota como el!- me levante y puse una pose victoriosa mirando hacia el espejo dirigiendo mis palabras a la maka del otro lado. Cuando tocaron la puerta, di un salto de preocupación. Habrán escuchado mi grito.

-Maka-sama se encuentra bien.-Me asuste era el mayordomo de Soul, su mano derecha, ¡oh no!, se lo iba a decir ahora que hare, que me trague la tierra.

-Solo venia a decirle que el desayuno esta listo.- sentí como me volvió el alma al cuerpo cuando escuche eso.

- Si ya voy solo me meto a bañar.-Escuche como se retiraba y dando pequeños saltitos me dirigí al baño, me bañe, me puse unos shorts con una blusa negra y unos zapatos negros. Baje las escaleras corriendo cuando se me vino otra visión.

**_Estaba yo vestida con un vestido negro con bordes rojos, amplio como del siglo XVIII. Voltee a ver quien estaba enfrente de mi, y era mi amiga chrona vestida completamente rojo, tenia una mirada llena de locura, comenzó a chuparse los dedos y corrió hacia a mi con una guadaña. De pronto sentí que alguien me toco el hombro y me hizo despertar._**

-Estas bien maka.- voltea ver quien era y era Soul, me miraba preocupado.

-Estoy bien gracias, solo que estaba pensando trivialidades.- fingí una sonrisa, pero el no me creyó.

-Si pensar es poner cara de miedo.-Dijo con un tono sarcástico, tomo mi mano y me llevo al comedor, me acomodo en una silla a lado de el.

Sirvieron la comida, la verdad no supe ni que sirvieron me quede tan hundida en mis pensamientos, cuando sentí que alguien dio un manotazo en la mesa.

-Maka que tienes, has estado rara todo el desayuno.-Yo negué con la cabeza.

-Lo que pasa es que Maka-sama está enamorada Soul-sama en la mañana escuche que gritaba que no podía enamorarse de ese idiota o algo así. -Me levanta lo más rápido que pude que tire la silla, empecé a negar con las manos.

-Eso no es cierto, entendiste mal yo no estoy enamorada, aunque si lo estuviera no deberías escuchar las conversaciones de las chicas.-Oh dios maka que estás diciendo mejor quédate callada.

-Maka no te debes enojar eso es normal en las chicas de tu edad.-Lo mire un poco decepcionada por que no le interesaba para nada el tema. Y Salí corriendo a mi habitación, me tumbe en la cama y abrace la almohada.

-Yo a él no le importó lo más mínimo.-susurre y me quede dormida, cuando desperté baje las escaleras y fui directo a la sala, pensando que a lo mejor vería unas fotos de la familia de Soul pero no había nada.

Escuche que tiraron la puerta y fui corriendo hacia la entrada y eran los amigos de soul.

-Tu mono asimétrico no tires las puertas cuantas veces te lo he dicho.-lo miro kid un poco molesto por las acciones de chico del pelo azul.

-Todos tienen que notar la presencia de su Dios niajajaja.-Soul se acercó a el y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, haciendo que este se hincara a sobarse la cabeza.

-No tires mis puertas idiota.- Detrás de Black star aparecieron Tsubaki su prometida, las gemelas Liz y Patty y mi amiga Chrona. Cuando vi a Chrona no pude evitar recordad mi visión de su boda, claro no iba a decir nada no quería que se preocuparan por una tontería.

-Maka te encuentras bien te veo un poco pálida y con los ojos hinchados.-Chrona me tomo las manos como madre que mide la temperatura de sus hijos.

-Estoy bien Chrona no te preocupes.-Sonreí para no preocuparla.

-Maka no me mientas no sabes mentir.- Soltó mis manos y me miro decepcionada. Yo baje la mirada para evitar verla a la cara.

-Dejemos en paz a Maka y mejor vamos ha salir a algún lado chicos.-Dijo liz con una actitud tan positiva, como me gustaría ser como ella.

-Seria buena idea, así también iluminaria a mis súbditos con mi presencia niajajajaja.-Empezó a reír como loco no se por que, pero me siento bien estando con el, como si fuera mi mejor amigo aunque se que no lo conozco me hace sentir en ambiente. Volteo a verme cuando sintió mi mirada yo por reflejo voltee a ver otro lado.

-A donde iremos yo tengo cosas que hacer y Maka se ve cansada.-Reprocho Soul pero Liz se puso a discutir con tal de que nos fuéramos con ellos a pasear por ahí, sentí la mirada de Black Star solo que el miro hacia el suelo como si yo le recordara algo doloroso. No se que le pasa a todos ellos con respecto a mi.

El caso es que Soul perdió y ahora estamos yendo hacia una fiesta privada que organizo Liz, se me olvido decirles odio las fiestas mas que ha nada en el mundo. Solo que esta es solo entre nosotros, ellos bailaban y cantaban se estaban divirtiendo tanto que les llegue a tener envidia, no se por que soy tan rara. Hasta mi amiga Chrona estaba divirtiéndose tanto con su novio Kid.

-Quieres irte ya maka.- Soul me miraba preocupado.- No te preocupes yo siempre he sido así y si ya me quiero ir no me hayo mucho en estos ambientes.- El me tomo la mano

-Te llevare a otro lado, no quiero que te aburras, además quiero que recuerdes este dia.-Me levanto de la silla y me miro.

-Si quieres.-Agache la cabeza para que el notara mi sonrojo. Vi cómo se dirigio a Liz, no alcance a escuchar, pero sabia que estaban discutiendo, Soul se le acercó y le conto algo al oído. Liz puso una cara de alegría y me grito-¡Suerte Maka!

-¿Pero a..que se refiere?.-Soul corrió tan rápido a mi lado tan rápido que solo sentí que me jalo la mano para que lo siguiera. Se me olvidaba que era un vampiro y quiero suponer que eso a de ser alguno de sus poderes.

Salimos de ahí, nos dirigimos a su limosina, Soul le dio unas instrucciones a su mayordomo, nos subimos, Soul se sentó a mi lado, me toque el pecho para sentir los latidos de mi nervioso corazón, suspire para tranquilizarme.

-Ya llegamos maka.-Tomo mi mano para ayudarme a bajar de la limosina y pude ver un jardín lleno de velas y en medio estaba una mesa con dos sillas y dos sirvientes de Soul con la cabeza agachada parecía como si fuera una princesa. Solo espero que este cuento nunca termine.

Nos sentamos, los sirvientes de Soul se acercaron nos sirvieron la comida y un poco de vino.-Soul oye no vengo presentable para una cena tan elegante como esta.- Estaba tan roja que me costaba tanto poder verlo a los ojos.

-De que te preocupas Maka si de todos modos te ves preciosa.- Aquellas palabras me estremecieron el alma de felicidad. No podía creer lo que me estaba pasando.

-Gracias Soul, tú también te vez muy bien.-Hay Maka no pudiste decir algo mejor me golpee mentalmente por mi falta de palabras.

-Lo sé, oye Maka no te has preguntado ¿Por qué hago todo esto? –Lo mire con duda, me había emocionado por todo esto que me cerebro no pensaba lo suficiente.

-No de hecho ni lo había pensado.-Me tomo las manos y me miro.

-Bueno no se si te acuerdas de la conversación que tuvimos sobre los compañeros de los vampiros.

-aja

-Bueno Maka tu eres mi compañera y quiero estar contigo, se que no nos conocemos mucho pero por algo naciste para ser para mi.-Yo abrí mis ojos como platos.

-Ah solo es por eso.-Agache la mirada, me pare de la silla. Soul se quedó sorprendido creo que no esperaba esa reacción de mi parte.

-Gracias por la comida.- Y me fui con dirección a la limosina me senté, me sentía tan torpe, tan idiota como era posible que me hubiera ilusionado tan rápido y que ocurría con él, como creía que me iba a sentir con sus palabras.

-Maka-sama se encuentra bien.-Yo solo asentí.- Soul-sama me pidió que nos adelantáramos a la mansión así que ya nos vamos.-¡Ah si ya vámonos!

Llegamos a la mansión, el mayordomo de Soul me abrió la puerta y me ofreció la mano para bajarme, cuando baje corrí hasta la habitación. Salte hasta la cama llore hasta desgarrar mi garganta, maldije mi existencia, pedir perdón a dios si alguna vez le había hecho algo malo, hasta que caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

Me levante temprano me duche, me lave los dientes tomo mi uniforme. Baje las enormes escaleras lo mas rapido posible ya que no quería encontrarme con cierto chico, gire la perilla de la puerta.

-Maka-sama ya se va a la escuela, me permitiría llevarla.-Ya no me quedaba de otra que aceptar la petición del mayordomo, ninguno de los dos menciono nada de lo que paso en la noche, cuando vi que casi llegábamos a la escuela, le gradecí a dios, que por cierto por fin me siento feliz de regresar a la escuela.

Entre a la escuela, me dirigí a mi salón y como siempre vi las caras de mis compañeros que me miraban con indiferencia. Al parecer Chrona no iba a venir a la escuela, bueno no creo que ya la necesite mucho. Como siempre tome mis clases hasta el toque de salida, me dirigi al pasillo con rumbo a la salida, cuando sentí que alguien me toco el hombro.

-Si dime.-Voltee a ver quién era la persona que me llamaba.

-Maka necesito hablar contigo urgentemente no me gusta que te estés relacionando con ese tipo de personas.-Me dijo la peli rosa.

-¡Kim!- Puse mis ojos como platos como era posible que ella me hablara a mi si desde que estábamos en la secundaria nos dejamos de hablar y desde ahí me empezó a tratar mal.-No sé de qué hablas.

-Maka no te hagas tonta apestas a vampiro eso me hace suponer que estuviste con uno de ellos.-Me dijo tajantemente sin rodeos.

-No sé de qué hablas.- Me hice la tonta.- Maka deja de jugar con eso, lo sé y me consta.

-Y desde cuando te preocupo tanto si siempre me tratas con la punta del pie.- retire su mano de mi hombro, no sé cómo se habrá enterado ella de mi situación actual, pero algo si se tengo que averiguarlo.

-Mira Maka sé que nuestra relación esta por los suelos pero todavía recuerdo que en algún tiempo fuimos las mejores amigas.

-Sin rodeos Kim dime que quieres y como te enteraste que estoy con un vampiro.

-Maka ya que estamos hablando directamente, mira soy una bruja, odio a los vampiros y solo te puedo decir una cosa ellos no son una buena compañía.-Wooo que acaba de decirme que es una bruja, no Maka no te asustes.

-Como que eres una bruja, entonces tienes poderes mágicos y todas esas cosas por favor si esto es una de tus bromitas tontas créeme no te desgastes.- Me di la media vuelta para irme de aquella discusión si sentido alguno.

-Maka no es una broma es verdad y quiero ayudarte.

-Si quieres ayudarme, te voy a pedir un favor, quiero que me ayudes averiguar por qué Ashura me está acosando.- Vi como Kim se impresionaba ante mis palabras.

-¡Estás diciendo que el príncipe Vampiro te está acosando!- Escuche bien y ella le dijo a Ashura príncipe vampiro.

-Shhhhh no grites no ves que a un estamos en la escuela alguien podría escucharnos.

-Está bien deja pienso en algo, que te parece si en la noche nos vemos aquí para que te cuente mi plan, por favor ven sin arreglarte que te are algunas modificaciones.

-Ok.- Ella solo levanto la mano y se fue, ahora solo queda pensar que le diría a Soul para que me dejara salir esta noche. Deberás yo y mis grandes ideas. Diría chrona señor rincón que voy hacer.


	4. La gran idea de Kim

**Voices echo in the soul**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, le pertenece a ****Atsushi Okubo**

**Esta es la continuación espero y sea de su agrado **

Llegue a la mansión de Soul a hurtadillas no quería verlo ni escucharlo, después de la decepción amorosa que tuve con él no quería verle.

-Maka-sama por que se esconde como un ladrón.- Cuando escuche su voz no pude evitar gritar y sentir mi corazón a mil por hora si sigue así me va ha matar de un infarto.

-No me espantes odio que me hablan cuando no me doy cuenta y no me estoy escondiendo es solo que …..-Piensa Maka piensa.- No quería molestar a Soul jajajajaja.

-Molestarme por que.- Estaba enfrente de mi parado con una mira curiosa y esos hermosos ojos color carmesí que me volvían loca, con un traje color negro con rayas rojas. Me di un golpe mental para que reaccionara.

-Yo.. no…. este…pensé que estabas descan..sando en tu habitación.-Por dios Maka ya te pareces a Crona.

-No, no te preocupes acabo de terminar unos asuntos importantes, oye necesito hablar contigo de lo que paso anoche.- Por que siempre tiene que ser tan directo, además no tengo tiempo para escucharlo.

-Este Soul perdón que te interrumpa pero es que te iba avisar que me voy quedar en la casa de una amiga para terminar un trabajo de la escuela que se tiene que entregar mañana.-Oh Maka de donde sacaste esa mentirota.

-Es muy importante, por que la verdad me urge hablar contigo.

-Si la verdad si es que si no me van a reprobar y la verdad quiero estudiar para poder ser alguien en la vida.- Eso no era del todo una mentira.

-Esta bien.- Solo lo mire y seguí con mi camino.

-Gracias solo pasare por algunas cosas y me iré.-Fui lo mas rápido que pude por mis cosas, le pedí a el Mayordomo de Soul que me dejara enfrente de la casa de Kim.

-Maka-sama la puedo ayudar en algo mas.-Yo negué con la cabeza.- Esta segura que no quiere que la pase a recoger.

-No gracias créeme voy a estar bien además estoy en casa de mi amiga Kim.-Baje de la limosina y me pare enfrente de la puerta de la casa de Kim. Ella abrió la puerta antes de que yo tocara y me grito.

-Maka llegas tarde.-Yo puso los ojos como plato por el susto que me lleve por ver a la peli rosa.

-Perdón kim, pero que me quieres matar de un susto o que al menos déjame tocar la puerta como las personas normales.-Ella se empezó a reír.

-Maka parece que te enfadaste, no te sulfures perdón jajajajaja, anda pasa mujer que te vas a resfriar aquí afuera.-Me pase a la casa de Kim su casa era hermosa de dos plantas con un hermoso jardín de centro.

-Kim ya llego Maka, ahora si me vas a decir que esta tramando tu maquiavélica mentecilla. Dijo Ox Ford él era compañero de mi misma clase, él siempre se mantenía al margen cuando me molestaban los demás.

-Bueno chicos que les parece si vamos a un bar.- Dijo Kim con un brillo en su sonrisa.

-¡Que a un bar¡ ¿Para que queremos ir a un bar?-Ox y yo dijimos en coro.

-Calma calma no iremos a cualquier bar iremos a uno donde van puros vampiros de elite, que dicen.

-Kim no crees que ir a un lugar así seria un poco peligroso, además Maka estaría en peligro ya que su sangre seria un platillo especial para ellos.- yo mire a Ox por la manera tan protectora con la que dirigía sus palabras.

-Ox como te enteraste de eso.-Lo mire

-Me lo dijo Kim.- Señalando a la chica que solo puso ojos de gatito y de tras de ella le salió una cola de mapache.

-Pequeña rata chismosa que andas hablando de mi vida.- Tome a kim de los cachetes.

-Maka soy un mapache no una rata.-Ox tomo mis manos.- Calma chicas.

-Maka seria nuestro boleto de entrada podríamos decir que ella aun no tiene compañero y lo esta buscando, entonces entraremos y recabaremos toda la información que podamos sobre Ashura.- Lanzando su mano de manera optimista así el cielo.

-No lo se pero tu plan no me parece buena idea, no nos dejaría pasar a nosotros dos.- Kim volvió a sonreir.- A mi querido Ox deberás que no ve mas a ya de lo que tus tristes anteojos te dejan ver.

-Mira vamos hacer lo siguiente maka tu vas ir disfrazada, ósea no vas a ir de nerd como libros y tu Ox no vas a ir de Friki prometo hacer lo mejor que pueda por ustedes aunque dejen les digo no se hacer milagros.-Inflo su cachetes.

-Maka haces los honores.-Me extendió su mano Ox.

-Con mucho gusto, MAKA-CHOP.-Le di en su cabeza con el libro que traía, solo podía ver a kim con un chichón en la cabeza.

-No tienes que ser tan bruta conmigo.-Error.-MAKA-CHOP.

-Calma que se van a matar entre las dos, a ver Kim pon en marcha tu plan y evita tus comentarios si no quieres terminar mal de la cabeza.

-Si ya voy- Kim uso su magia para transformarnos. Cuando me di cuenta llevaba una falda de tablones con una blusa blanca y una chamarra negra mi cabello se había vuelto negro y me llegaba hasta la cadera. Por otra parte mis ojos no habían cambiando de color ni mi piel.

Mientras tanto Ox tenía el cabello un poco crecido, unos pantalones de mezclilla con zapatos, con una sudadera azul marina y sin sus tipos antojos.

-Woooo se ven geniales solo falto yo.-Se cambio de ropa un blusón blanco y unos mallones negros con unas botas una chamarra como la mía y un gorro de piel.-Ahora estamos listos para partir.

* * *

_**- En el bar-**_

Estábamos caminando por una calle tan lujosa que no podía creer lo que estaba viendo

-Ya llegamos es por allí.- Señalo a un gran edificio que tenia unos grandes reflectores, una gran fila de personas esperando a pasar.

-Kim crees que nos dejen pasar, mira al gorila que esta en la puerta.-Ox señalo al hombre que estaba discutiendo con las demás personas.

Kim se acercó al gran hombre-Queremos pasar.

-Jajaja no me dejes reir pequeña brujita.-Kim sonrio y cruzo sus brazos.

-Pues traemos a una persona con sangre especial que esta en busca de su compañero, que acaso no la vas a dejar pasar.

-A ver enséñala.- kim me empujo y quede en frente de aquel hombre, me empezó a oler y sonrió.

-Es cierto bueno solo la dejare pasar a ella a ti y a tu novio no.

-Pues deja te digo una cosa esta chica especial y mi novio son mis guardianes, sabes que los guardianes le juran lealtad a su ama y ella no podría entrar sin mi espero y tengas una escusa para cuando Shinigami-sama se entere de por que no dejaste pasar a un humano especial.- El hombre no le quedo de otra que estirar su mano para dejarnos pasar

-Wooo Kim a veces me impresionas.- Kim inflo sus cachetes.- Ósea dudas de mi intelecto o que Ox.

-A ver Kim explícame eso de que soy tu guardián y que tu eres mi ama.

-Bueno eso fue una pequeña mentirilla para que nos dejaran pasar pero sabes podemos hacer que deje de ser una mentira.- Me miro muy extraño.

-Creme no te conviene ser su guardián por que tendrías que pelear en su nombre es muy peligroso.

-Tu eres su guardián Ox.-El solo se agacho.- Si por desgracia si.

-Se ve que eres miserable lo siento mucho.

-Pero que dices si es lo mejor que te puede pasar en la vida.- Los dos miramos a Kim y negamos con la mano.

-¡Idiotas!, bueno lo primero que vamos hacer es dividirnos en dos grupos Maka y yo le preguntaremos a los hombre y tu a las mujeres vale.

-Si como digas va.- Ox se fue no muy convencido.

-Crees que este bien si se va solo.

-Claro además si el esta con nosotras no podremos divertimos.- Yo la mira con una gotita al estilo anime.

-Entonces donde empezamos Kim.

-Que te parece si en la pista se ve que hay muchos jóvenes guapos.- Me jalo hacia la pista y si en verdad la mayoría de todos los jóvenes eran realmente guapos, cuando escuche una típico grito. Voltee a ver de donde venia y vi a Soul con todos sus amigos sentí que mi alma se despegaba de mi cuerpo.

-Jajaja no pongas esa cara viejo si estas en compañía de un gran dios niajajajajaja.- Dandole un golpe a Soul en la espalda.

-Como quieres que me sienta si las cosas con Maka no salieron como me lo esperaba.

-No te preocupes Soul-kun sé que Maka entenderá que no quisiste hacerla sentir mal.

-Gracias Tsubaki, pero me gustaría que estuviera aquí sonriendo.-Soul sintió mi mirada y volteo a verme yo por reflejo me voltee y jale Kim.

-Kim esta Soul aquí que voy hacer.-Kim me puso una pulsera en la muñeca.- No te preocupes Maka con esto no podrá detectar tu aroma. Sentí que alguien me jalaba del hombre y vi aun joven vampiro de piel morena y con unos lentes negros.

-Quieres bailar preciosa.-Estiro su mano yo me sonrojo muy leve y acepte su mano.

-Como te llamas preciosa.- Dijo en lo que tomaba mi cintura y me juntaba con el- Mi nombre es Ma….- pero que estoy haciendo no puedo decir mi verdadero nombre.- Estas bien.

-Si me llamo Melissa mucho gusto.- Sonreí de nervios.

-Mucho gusto Melissa mi nombre es Harvad Déclair, por ahí escuche que estas buscando compañero.

-A eso, es que todo esto es nuevo para mi.-Me excuse.

-Si quieres yo puedo responder todas tus dudas pequeña Melissa.- Me dijo seductoramente que sentí salir vapor de todo mi cuerpo.

-Si gracias Harvad.- Tomo mi rostro peligrosamente y acerco el suyo tanto que podía sentir su respiración helada. Pero sentí que alguien me jalo de la chamarra así atrás.

-Pero que estas haciendo Harvad, no se supone que ibas a retar a Soul no voy a permitir que mi hermano parezca un debilucho delante de él.- Me sostenía una bella mujer como de 20 años de cabello largo negro y ojos negros.

-Ha Jaqueline no vez que ahorita estoy algo ocupada no me interesa Evans.

-Eres un tonto si crees que voy a dejar que él se burle de ti.- El solo se cruzo de brazos.

-Mejor di que te quiere vengar de el por que te rechazo.- Ella le dio un golpe en la cabeza.- No seas Idiota no digas tonterías yo sentir rabia cuando puedo tener al hombre que yo quiere.

-Si menos a Evans jajaja.- Ella lo miro con mirada asesina.

-Oye perdón que interrumpa pero me podrías dejar.- La mire, ella solo me soltó y me inspecciono de arriba así abajo.

-Yo no se por qué a los hombre les gustan tan planas.

-Que has dicho maldita vanidosa.-Dije con un tono de voz elevado.

-Lo que escuchaste pequeña pecho plano.

-Que puede decir una plástica como tu sin sentimientos.-Arremetí

-wooo eso dolió hermanita.

-Tu cállate se nota que tienes envidia de estar enfrente de alguien muy superior a ti no solo por belleza si no por especie.- Me mostro sus colmillos.

-Si crees que con eso me vas a intimidar plástica estas muy equivocada no te temo, además de que sirve tu belleza si nunca vas a ser amada con sinceridad.-Ella arrugo el ceño.

-Quieres pelea verdad tonta.

-Cuando quieres plástica.- Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron sentí como un rayo se cruzaba por ellas.

-Creo que esto va en serio hermana no puedes herir humanos.- Se interpuso entre nosotras.

Se escucho que entre la multitud hubo unos que gritaban "PELEA". Cuando apareció mi amiga Kim con Ox.

-Que sucede aquí.- Gritando a todo pulmón.

-Que ya llego tu niñera una chica tan común como tu.- Se llevo su mano a la boca y empezó a burlarse.

-Que acabas de decir Estupida.

-Lo que escuchaste Brujita apestosa.- Yo solo suspire, me retire a sentar en una de las mesas y vi como Kim se decía de palabras con Jaqueline, Ox y Harvad las querían detener.

Tome un libro que llevaba y lo abrí para perderme en mi mundo, así se me bajaría el coraje que acababa de pasar.

Cuando sentí que paso un hombre volado cerca de mí y se llevo mí apreciado libro.

-¡Mi libro!- corrí a lado del hombre que estaba inconsciente lo hice a un lado para rescatar mi preciado libro pero estaba totalmente arruinado solo me quede en Shock.

-Esto ya fue suficiente.- Dijo Kid

-Quieres que te ayude a parar esto viejo.

-Soul, Black Star creo que nos vamos encargar de esto.

-Si.- Dijero en coro los dos.

Yo estaba hincada llorando por mi libro cuando sentí una aura negra emerger de mi cuerpo.

-¡A ver quien se atrevió a destruir mi libro del Príncipe Oscuro¡.-Todos se quedaron en silencia al verme.

-Oh que dios nos halle confesados.- Dijo kim con miedo.

-Calma pequeñita.- un hombre se le ocurrió la gran idea de abrazarme por los hombres. Le di un gran golpe en la cabeza con mi libro destruido que lo deje inconsciente.

-Quien es el siguiente en morir.- Mi cabello se empezó a mover como si tuviera víboras en la cabeza.

-Parece que Maka ya se enojo verdad Kim.- Kim miro a Ox y movió su cabeza de forma afirmativa.

-Entonces quien es el siguiente.- Los presentes se empezaron a burlar de mi, tome con mis manos una mesa y se las avente empezó a perseguir vampiros y a darles de Maka-chop.

-Esa chica me da miedo.-Una tímida Crona se escondía atrás de su amiga Liz.

-Si da miedo.

-Jajajajaja esa chica si que es fuerte, solo es una humana y dejo inconscientes a la mayoría de los vampiros presentes jajajajajaja.- Patty esta por estallar de la risa.

-Ahora si ¡Quien me va a pagar mi libro!- Todos estaban en el suelo.

-Yo te lo pago Melissa pero ya para esta masacre por favor.- Dijo Harvad dudando acercarse a ella.

-Y quien se supone que me pagara los daños de mi bar.- Dijo el propietario, sentí como todos nos señalaban.

-Maka saca tu poder en este momento.-me susurro kim al odio.

-Lo siento ya se me paso el coraje.

* * *

-Te odio Maka como se te ocurrió hacer tanto desastres ahora estoy lavando platos.

-Yo creí que Kim estaba loca tú le ganas.

-Al menos digan que el señor propietario no nos obligo a pagar en efectivo.

-Ya dejen de quejarse no ven que una diva como yo esta aquí rodeada de humanos apestosos.

-No es nuestra culpa que tu hermano te haya abandonado.

-Cállate mapache insolente.- Jaqueline estaba mirando a kim retadoramente.

-Ya calma chicas no se deben de sulfurar.

-Todo es tu culpa Maka.

-Pues fue tu idea venir a qui Kim.-Escuche que alguien se empezaba a reír maliciosamente

-No te llamabas Melissa pequeña.

-Maldición, gracias Kim.

-Ya se quien eres tu, eres Maka Albarn la compañera de Soul que hace su princesita aquí.

-No te importa.

-Esta bien iré por Soul y le contare que andabas coqueteando con mi hermano.- Se tapo la boca con la mano.

-No espera te lo diré todo.

-Esa voz me agrada.

-¡Se podrían callar o les dejo mas trabajo!

-¡Si señor propietario!-dijimos todos en coro.

-Estoy rodeado de pura mujer loca que hecho yo dios

Me empecé a reír. Con que esto se llama divertirse con tus amigos, creo que me podre acostumbrar a esto.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que dedica su tiempo en leerlo nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**


End file.
